SAVE ME BTS
by N.ryz
Summary: Transféré au cour de l'année scolaire, je me retrouve dans un bahut, peu commun. Là bas, il n'y a ni foi, ni loi. C'est en quelques sortes la jungle. Le plus fort, le plus effrayant, le plus manipulateur domine les plus faibles, les plus fragiles. Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé là-bas, Hyung ! J'étais bien moi dans ma campagne de Busan ! Que cherches-tu vraiment ?
1. introduction

Bonsoir, chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ! Je sais ça fait looooooongtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais j'ai un peu une panne mais j'y travaille ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça arrive !

Bref, je vous laisse un petit avant goût d'une histoire qui me tenait à cœur depuis un moment mais je ne savais pas trop comment la faire ! Allez j'arrête de parler et je vous la laisse lire.

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Bisous.

Alors c'est à ça que ressemble ce nouveau bahut ?!

Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce taudis ! Me dit pas que je vais devoir rester une année entière ici ! On se croirait dans les quartiers malfamés des cités. Comment un lycée, enfin plutôt ce gros bloc de béton tagué partout, d'infâmes dessins représentant Satan et tous ce qui va avec ainsi que de jolis "mots doux", de vrais artiste ici, pouvait-il se trouver dans une ville comme Séoul !?

Mais qu'est qui lui est passé par la tête de m'inscrire ici. Dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais étudier ici.

À cette pensée, je pris mon sac et le plaça sur mon épaule.

Les étudiants de ce fameux bahut avaient, à peu près, tous l'air normal. Certaines étaient dépravés avec des jeans troués et des jupes trop courtes pour d'autres.

Comme dans un lycée basique, il y a plusieurs types de personnes et de styles, par conséquent.

Apparemment ici, le style qui primé sur les autres était celui de rebelle. Dans quoi m'a-t-on encore embarqué ?! Tellement absorbé par mon nouvel environnement, je ne fis guère attention où je me dirigeais et heurta quelqu'un.

Celui-ci, se retourna et me fixa. Il avait la tête d'un de ses loubards près à se battre contre n'importe qui, n'importe où.

\- Et regardes, un peu où tu vas, sinon, tu auras des problèmes plutôt que tu ne le penses !

Me dit-il d'une voix plus tôt calme.

\- Désolé mec, je suis nouveau alors je découvre un peu ... Tout ce qui m'entoure !

M'excusai-je.

Le mec me regarda avec pitié un instant puis il me sourit comprenant mon comportement et attitudes.

Il n'y a peut-être pas que des mauvaises personnes ici, enfin de compte ?

Malgré son style assez décalé tout de même. Il portait son haut d'uniforme, sa chemise, sa cravate et sa veste, avec un short en jean effiloché et des chaussettes hautes, blanches avec le motifs donuts dessus et en plus, les chaussures de l'uniforme complétaient son style. Son physique était celui d'un coréen. Les cheveux brun brun foncé avec des yeux marron sur un visage pâle, quoi qu'un tant soit peu foncé.

\- T'inquiètes, sois heureux de m'avoir percutait moi que quelqu'un d'autre !

S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Tu es élève ici, depuis longtemps ?

Demandai-je.

\- Ouais assez et toi ? T'es nouveau c'est ça ? Tu viens d'où ?

\- Je viens de Busan. Je suis arrivé, il y a moins de deux semaines à Séoul et le voilà ici ! Dis, c'est normal que tous les gens ici soient si...

Hésitai-je à dire.

\- Si taulards ? N'ais pas peur ! Oui en quelques sortes. À la base, non puis voilà, enfin voilà, longue histoire.

Je le regardais intrigué et il vu mon incompréhension sur mon visage qui est assez expressif.

Longue histoire ? Je me demande ça qui a pu change à ce point le bahut ?

\- Un conseil, ne cherche pas à comprendre, cela serait une prise de tête et de temps inutile ! Bref, avant que les cours ne commencent, je vais te présenter à certaines personnes ! Viens !

S'écria-t-il ayant déjà commencé à partir.

J'acquiesçai d'un simple mouvement de la tête.

Parcourant les couloirs qui était dans un piteux état, j'observais ce que j'allais traversé tous les jours. Des carreaux brisé dont le verre gisait au sol. Des casiers métalliques rouillés avaient apparemment servis de punching-ball à certains ici. Dans des coins parfois, on pouvait voir un groupe d'élèves faisant je ne sais quoi et fumant.

Qu'est-ce ce que je fiche ici !?

\- Et le nouveau ! Par ici !

Me cria celui-ci.

Je me dépêchais de le rejoindre dans la pièce où il avait tourné.

\- Hello, les gars !

Cria encore le mec.

\- Hey, Nam Joon, alors ce Weekend ?

Demanda un blond, allongé a même une table, d'une voix pleines de sous entendus.

\- Il était fort divertissant ! Tu aurais du venir, il t'aurait sûrement plu !

Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Allez, un peu de sérieux ! Je vous présente un nouveau ! ... Euh ...

Bloqua Nam Joon.

\- Park Jimin, enchanté ! Je suis en troisième année.

L'aidai-je.

\- Nam, t'es trop un idiot ! Tu nous présente cette personne sans même connaître le strict minimum sur lui !

Râla le châtain assis sur la table.

\- Ssshttt, JungKook !

Ronchonna Nam Joon.

\- Ppff, un vrai gamin ! Bref, moi c'est Jeon JungKook, je suis en seconde année.

\- Yo, moi c'est Kim TaeHyung dans la même classe Kookie !

\- Bah, Enchanté Nam Joon, en troisième année.

Les trois garçons avait l'air de bien s'entendre et de se connaître depuis un bout de temps. Tous étaient coréen. JungKook était pâle avec les cheveux châtains foncés au yeux noisette comme TaeHyung d'ailleurs sauf que lui ses cheveux avaient dû être décoloré vue son blond.

\- Hey, Jimin.

M'interpella un des gars.

Je relevai la tête et lui demandais ce qu'il voulait :

\- Pourquoi, t'as les cheveux gris ? C'est assez... Originale pour un coréen, non ?

Me demanda Kookie.

\- Oulala, drôle d'histoire. Ma mère voulait testé un des nouveaux produits qu'elle venait acheter et elle les a testé sur moi... Le seul bémol était, qu'elle s'était trompé de bouteilles et du coup ma couleur de base s'est un peu beaucoup éclaircie.

Racontai-je, un peu gêné.

\- Mon pauvre !

Se moqua TaeHyung.

Ils rigolaient à gorges déployées de ma mésaventure. Au final, je finis par les rejoindre dans leurs fou rires entraînant.

À mon grand regret, la sonnerie me ramena sur terre et stoppa notre élan de fou rire.

Dans la salle de cours, je m'assis le plus près de la fenêtre, au troisième rang. Nam Joon s'assit à mes côtés.

Le professeur entra, posa ses affaires et demanda le silence d'un ton sec, qu'il obtenue tout de suite.

À mon grand étonnement.

Le professeur regarda par la suite, la liste de ses élèves vérifiant les noms et commença à les énumérés.

Face au silence, je fus légèrement surpris de l'ambiance, calme et sereine qui régnait ici ainsi que le comportement de certains.

Quelques unes des élèves, nous fixaient et chuchotaient des choses à leurs voisines qui gloussaient.

Quand la porte vient rencontrer le mur, ces chuchotements se stoppèrent net. Toutes la classe avaient tourné son regard vers un seul et même endroit. L'entrée.

Le professeur qui s'était stoppé, se racla et fixa les arrivants, d'un mauvais œil.

La salle était muette et une tension pesante flottait dans l'air, elle était palpable.

Les deux arrivants n'avaient pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte.

Parmis, les deux, l'un , était un fille. Habiller de son "uniforme d'étudiante", sa jupe était d'un côté fendue en deux, ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, sa veste était accrochée à sa taille. Sa cravate était totalement défaite et en prime, elle portait une paire de bas noirs.

Sérieusement, où suis-je tombé ?

L'autre était vêtu d'un simple sweat noir trop ample pour sa carrure, la capuche cachait son visage et d'un jean troué de partout, fille ou garçon, il devait être complice des rebelles.

Le professeur après s'être remis de cette arrivée des plus brutales, s'exprima :

\- Ah qui ais-je l'honneur ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer ainsi dans cette salle, d'une telle façon ? S'excuser, n'est-elle pas une option pour vous ? Où vous croyez-vous ? Jeunes gens !

S'énerva le professeur.

Les deux écoutaient vaguement le professeur qui s'énerver tout seul. Sans dire un mot, ni un geste. De ma place, ma joue dans le creux de ma main, je regardai lasser la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Et dis donc, ca fait pas un peu trop de question d'un coups là ? Où l'on se croit ? Sur notre terrain de jeu, tu crois quoi !

Répliqua la brune.

Sans plus un mot, elle partit s'asseoir au fond de la salle.

La seconde s'avança vers le bureau du prof, prit un de ses stylos dans la poche de sa chemise et écrit je sais quoi sur son cahier.

-Mademoiselle, votre capuche.

Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Exaspérée, elle poussa un long soupire lasser. Quand elle l'enleva, des hoquets de surprises résonnèrent dans la salle. Elle se retourna et fixa le professeur, qui se prit les pieds et tomba à la renverse sur son siège.

Je tournai la tête vers Nam Joon.

\- C'est qui cette fille ? Pourquoi tout le monde paraît si choquée de la voir ici ?

Demandai-je.

\- Jimin, tu te souviens du conseil que je t'ai donné ce matin ? Bah, il répond à ta question que tu m'avais posé. Je te présente deux des trois terreurs du lycée. Emi Stone, la fille au cheveux châtain et Léonie Ortega, la rousse.

Me raconta-t-il.

Je me retournai pour les regarder. Elles ne font pas vraiment peur. Mon regard se tourna vers le reste de la classe. Apparemment, elles leurs font vraiment peurs ces filles.

\- Terreur ? Elles ? Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas cette naine et la carotte qui font la loi ici quand même ?!

M'exclamai-je

Son silence suffit à répondre à ma question.

\- Ne les sous estime pas ! Tu le regretteras rapidement. Et si je devais un conseil, évite les le plus possible et surtout la carotte.

Me dit-il.

Je pouffais de rire à son conseil. Comment une fille, de plus une rousse pourrait me faire quoi que ce soit ?

Nam Joon me paraît un peu peureux suite à ce qu'il vient de me dire !

La cloche indiquant la pause déjeuner retentit Nam Joon se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Je fis de même.

\- Dépêche Jimin, on aura plus de place !

Râla Nam Joon.

À peine, mon sac fermait que celui-ci partit en troisième vitesse vers la cantine.

\- On se retrouve là-bas je suppose !

Dis-je trop tard.

Replaçant mon sac sur l'épaule, je frappa quelqu'un avec. Je me retournai près à m'excuser mais on me dépassa.

\- Et tu peux pas faire attention ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

S'énerva la petite châtain.

Elle, c'est pas Emi Stone ? Peut être.

\- Désolé j'ai pas fait exprès, je m'en excuse !

Lui dis-je lui tournant royalement le dos.

Les petites filles capricieuses, non merci, mais peu pour moi.

\- D'où tu me tournes le dos ? Tu dois être nouveau toi ? Je veux bien passer l'éponge si tu t'excuses en t'inclinant convenablement.

S'exclama-t-elle encore.

Je tournais juste la tête. La regarda. Son air supérieur trônait sur son visage. Lui souris et partis. Une main en l'air.

\- Merci mais peu pour moi. Me suis déjà excusé une fois. Je suis pas ton larbin ! À plus, la petite .

Lui dis-je tout en rigolant.

Des chuchotements de stupéfactions s'élevaient une secondes fois dans la salle.

Mais ils sont choqués pour rien ici, ma parole !

Sans plus de mots, je partis rejoindre mes nouveaux amis !

Voilà, le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il plaît ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est elle cas ! Kiss Kiss.


	2. Chapter I

Bonsoir les gens et oui ! Le chapitre est arrivé ! Bonne lecture

\- Alors Emi, tu as un plan ? Demanda Liora qui s'amusait avec ses cheveux.

\- Non pas encore mais cela ne serait tarder ! En tout cas, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Non mais tu as vu comment il a osé ne serait-ce que s'opposer à moi ? Déjà qu'ils me tapent sur le système les nouveaux mais qu'en plus ce petit enfoiré puisse se permettre de me répondre à moi ! Non mais il joue avec le feu ce gamin ! S'énerva cette dernière d'une voix malsaine.

\- Du calme, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est sûr qu'il va payer ! Mais, si on veut frapper fort, on doit frapper là où ça fait vraiment mal et pour cela, il faut tout savoir sur lui ! La calma son amie brune qui sortait son téléphone de sa poche avant de le balancer à son amie.

\- Oh, ouais ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! À celui-là, j'aimerais bien le faire souffrir ! S'imagina Emi avec sadisme.

Se tortillant dans tous les sens, imaginant les milles et unes manières de tortures physiques et mentales qu'elle allait pouvoir utiliser sur lui.

La porte se heurta contre le mur à la seconde suivante stoppant son doux rêve.

\- Je cherche Liora ! Cria une blonde autoritaire armée d'une batte de Baseball ainsi que d'un regard glacial qui aurait pu transformer n'importe qui en statue de glace.

\- Oui ? À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda la concernée.

\- C'est bon ! Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu le sais très bien ! Ajouta la blonde avec colère en commençant à s'avancer vers la brune.

\- Très bien, et pourquoi viens-tu me déranger, ici et maintenant ? Questionna la concernée.

\- Pff, t'en a pas marre de piquer les mecs des autres pour satisfaire ton propre bonheur ? T'es obligée d'aller voir partout ? En vrai, tu sais pas faire grand chose à part gérer des mecs avec ton physique puis les briser en deux. Tss, tu n'as même pas un peu de compassion pour eux. Je n'y crois pas, tu es la pire des enflures ! S'énerva la blonde qui se stoppait soudainement en fixant la brune.

Un silence prit place dans la salle puis un rire cristallin vint remplir ce dernier.

\- Piquer les mecs des autres pour satisfaire mon propre bonheur ? Aller voir partout et les briser en deux ? C'est trop chou ! Soufflait une Liora amusée des dires de la blonde.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes en se contentent de toiser cette stupide petite blonde avant de la provoquer :

\- Pour moi, tout ça n'est qu'un simple jeu, ma petite. Ton mec faisait sûrement parti du lot et c'est bien dommage mais je ne vais pas les '' piquer '' comme tu le dis si bien. Ils viennent tous seuls à moi, peut-être pour avoir ce qu'ils n'ont pas avec vous autres.

\- Comme les abeilles sont attirées par les fleurs ? T'es assez comique en ton genre toi ! C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Et puis, si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ils viennent te voir...

Explosa l'autre avant de soudainement se stopper.

Liora s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune blonde pétrifiée devant l'attitude carnassière de son adversaire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir essayer et tu m'en diras des nouvelles... Susurra sensuellement cette dernière au creux de son oreille.

Un hoquet de surprise prit la jeune fille. Complètement estomaquée, elle tomba sur les fesses et scruta cette Liora, choquée de son attitude. Un sourire de supériorité s'affichait sur les lèvres victorieuses de l'autre fille.

\- Co-Comment oses-tu ! Je suis pas de ce bord ! Paniqua la blonde en tentant de rester calme.

\- Ça tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayer... Déclara sensuellement Liora en s'amusant une mèche de cheveux blond entre ses doigts.

Apeurée par son comportement, l'autre fille prit ses jambes à son cou.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne reviendra pas de si tôt ! S'exclama fièrement Liora en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Toujours aussi provocante à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas perdu la main même avec la gente féminine! Ricana Emi.

\- A qui crois-tu que tu t'adresses ? Je suis Liora Miho, une manipulatrice en herbe ! C'est tellement amusant de voir leurs mines de décomposer après avoir semé le trouble dans leurs esprits naïfs! Se pavanait cette dernière en éclatant littéralement de rire.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son amie de répondre, elle s'était déjà levée et entraînait d'un seul coup et, avec fierté, sa chevelure charbon derrière son épaule. Les deux filles parlaient à présent de tout et de rien :

\- Oh faite, tu sais où est passée Léonie ? Elle était là ce matin puis pouf, plus rien. Demanda la brune.

La blonde haussa les épaules et commença à chercher dans son répertoire.

\- Pas la peine, je suis là ! Avertit la concernée qui arrivait vers elles avec les mains dans les poches.

La nouvelle arrivante s'assise alors sur la table.

\- Où tu étais passée toi ? Demanda la brune.

\- On s'en fout de ce que je faisais, parlons plutôt du nouveau, veux-tu ? Tu comptes « jouer » avec lui ?

\- À ton avis ? Sourit sadiquement Emiko. Je suis sûre que je vais bien m'amuser en plus !

\- Je le savais ! Souffla la rousse avec lassitude.

\- Mais, si tu veux mon avis Emi, ce mec risque d'être tenace.Il a de la répartie, tu en as fait les frais ce matin ! Même si je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, je le sais. S'expliqua Liora.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que ça m'empêche de faire ce que je veux de lui ? Il va voir qui commande ici. De toute façon, je vais récolter un maximum d'informations sur lui et je vais le mettre à genoux.

Déclara la brune avec rancune.

\- Ouais, du coup, tu abandonnes ton autre joujou ? Tu l'as déjà appelé ? Reprit la rousse.

\- Non mais je vais le faire !

\- Oh ! Le pauvre tu vas l'oublier ! RitLéonie en revoyant la tête de ce gamin.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu autant de question ? Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de t'informer sur mes joujoux ? Questionna Emi en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouais. A vrai dire, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à lui. Un truc va arriver... Hésita Léonie.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Cherche pas, ça n'a aucune importance, c'est peut-être juste moi qui débloque.

\- Tu sais que des fois j'ai du mal à te cerner toi mais bon fais comme tu veux ! Râla Emiqui faisait une nouvelle recherche sur son répertoire avant d'appuyer sur « appeler ».

\- Ouais j'écoute ? Dit un voix sortant du téléphone.

\- Yeah, mon copain, quoi de neuf ?

\- Yo, Emi ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bah comme toujours, je t'appelle car j'ai boulot pour toi, mon beau !

\- Ok ! Alors quel est ou quelles sont les malheureuses personnes qui ont encore croisées ton chemin ? Ricana la voix depuis l'autre bout du fil.

\- Son nom est Park Jimin, âgé d'à peu près 19 ou 20 ans. Je veux tout savoir sur lui, ses habitudes, son adresses, sa vie, tout !

\- Pas de problèmes, c'est comme si c'était fait.Je te donnerais les informations plus tard.

\- OK, c'est cool ! S'exclamaEmi en raccrochant.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre des fois... Je trouve que Liora déteint sur toi quelques fois. Selamenta la rousse.

\- C'est que la grande Emiko, elle en a dans la cervelle ! Rit cette dernière en se tapotant la tempe. Ah bon ! J'ai pas fait attention.

\- Mmmh, t'es un vrai tyran ! Bailla Léonie.

\- Ahah, si tu t'intéresses tant que ça à lui, je te le donne si tu veux.

\- Oh non ! C'est bon ! Répondit précipitamment son amie.

\- Sûre ? Insista Emi.

\- Ouais !

La brune remarqua que son amie regardait avec amusement le paysage de la fenêtre. Elle sourit elle aussi, dans quelques heures, elle allait savoir tout ce qu'elle aurait besoin sur ce petit con. Elle pourrait alors passer à l'attaque.

\- Mon cher Park Jimin, prépare-toi à morfler.

SAVE ME

\- Arrghh !! Les gars, j'en ai marre ! Râla TaeHyung en traînant les pieds.

\- Roh, c'est bon TaeHyung !Les cours sont bientôt finis supporte encore un peu au lieu de te plaindre ! Répliqua JungKook.

\- Hey, vous là ! Vous connaissez un certain Park Jimin ? Les agressaune grosse armoire à glace.

\- Ouais, c'est moi pour quoi ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

\- Ça sens pas bon, ça ! Rajouta discrètementNam Joon peu confiant.

\- Alors, c'est toi, le petit qui a osé répondre à Emi ! J'en suis désolé pour toi ! Se confessa alors le tank.

\- Quo ... Ne pus-je finir tandis qu'une intense douleur me chauffait brûtalement l'estomac.

\- JIMIN ! Crièrent les gars.

La bile me remonta tout comme les larmes me piquèrent les yeux.

Une colère mêlée à du dégoût me saisissait les tripes.

Je portais ma main à ma bouche par réflexe avec une grimace douloureuse. Un goût dérangeant, inhabituel et immonde me donnant l'impression d'une explosion à l'intérieur de moi me prenait. Soudain, un jaillissement âcre et épais inonda ma langue et la brûla avant de s'échouer contre mes dents et de refluer sur le palais.

L'œsophage et l'estomac serrés, je m'étalai sur le sol. Plié en deux, je tentais de diminuer au maximum la douleur qui me sidérait. Je toussais, réprimé, les lèvres entrouvertes. Le creux de ma paume devient alors brûlant et poisseux.

Du sang.

Je regardai le liquide flamboyant glisser le long du relief de ma main. Je tentais de me relever malgré la douleur qui persistait en tentant de l'ignorer.

\- Pas mal, pour un amateur de sumo ! Dis-je ironiquement.

\- Doucement ! Cria JungKook qui était venu me porter son aide.

L'homme face à moi me fusillait du regard. Je l'avais piqué.

\- Amateur de sumo ? Tu cherches à mourir jeune ou c'est comment ? S'énerva celui-ci.

Je crois que je l'avais bien mis en colère. Sa veine sur sa tempe était gonflée et assez imposante.

Oups.

Le sumo s'approcha de moi et envoya JungKook sur les fesses à deux ou trois mètres derrière moi. Il m'attrapa ensuite par le col de ma chemise et me souleva légèrement, de sorte à ce que je ne touche plus le sol.

\- Misérable! Tu humilies Emi puis tu te moques de moi. Es-tu réellement conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ? Questionna celui-ci resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur mon bout de vêtement.

\- Stop. Articulaune voix neutre.

Le sumo fut comme paralysé par ce timbre féminin. Sa prise se desserra et je pus de nouveau respirer correctement.

Son visage était pétrifié. Ses yeux était grands ouverts. L'intérieur de ses iris était rétréci tandis qu'un sueur froide coulait le long de la joue.

\- Mademoiselle... Léonie... Que faites-vous ici ? Balbutia-t-il doucement.

\- Je suis venue voir qui faisait tout ce brouhaha ! Lâche le !

\- Je suis désolé, si je faisais trop de bruit. Mais, Mademoiselle Emi, m'a... Tenta-t-il.

La prise totalement relâchée, je m'extirpais de ses griffes et rejoins les côtés de TaeHyung. JungKook s'était relevé. Il dépoussiérait son bas ainsi que sa chemise avant de se mettre à nos côtés. Du revers de la manche, il essuya la marque de sang qu'il avait.

\- Emi ? Encore elle... À qui tu parles actuellement ? Demanda la rousse avec froideur.

\- Je ... Vous ! Répondit-il troublé.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Mais Mademoiselle Emi m'a ...

\- T'as deux options actuellement. Un. Tu coopères et la seule sentence que tu auras, sera celle d'Emi. Deux. Tu écoutes ce qu'Emi t'as dit mais tu rencontres un obstacle sur ton passage et cet obstacle c'est moi. Alors que choisis-tu ? Menaça laLéonie avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

\- Emi m'a ...

\- Il a signé son arrêt de mort ! Chuchota JungKook à voix basse.

Nam Joon et TaeHyung déglutirent sans perdre une miette du spectacle.

Il n'a pas fallut plus pour m'expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer. La rousse dénommée Léonie n'en demanda pas plus et s'avança vers le sumo avec une aura menaçante.

\- Tu aurais dû choisir la seconde option. D.O.M.M.A.G.E...

Ni une, ni deux, elle mit le sumo à terre.

Je ne sais comment elle avait réussi à le mettre au sol mais elle l'avait faist et en plus de cela, il était inconscient.

La rousse s'étira de tout son long en soupirant à cause de l'effort physique qu'elle venait de faire. Appuyé sur le mur, je soufflais douloureusement suite au coup de poing que j'avais reçu plus tôt.

Cette fille si bizarre regarda son punching-ball qui gisait à terre et je soupirais.

Elle détournant son regard pour le poser sur moi et s'encrer dans le mien.

Bizarrement, je le soutenais sans aucun effort.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de t'amuser avec Emi, tu le regretteras bien rapidement sinon. Lâcha-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi devrai-je t'écouter ? Soufflai-je difficilement sous la douleur.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Je vais te donner un conseil : Taches de te tenir à carreaux. Le petit spectacle de tout à l'heure n'est rien comparé à ce qui va t'arriver plus tard, alors si tu veux éviter de trop souffrir, montre-toi obéissant et surtout discret. Me sermonna-t-elle.

\- Merci pour le conseil mais si tu crois que je vais me plier devant vous, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil ! Soufflais-je faiblement en scrutant son regard.

\- Ma parole, tu es un dur à cuire toi. Je te signale que si je te dis ça, c'est pour te rendre service, à toi et tes amis.

\- Service ? Crachais-je à son visage.

\- Enfin si tu as assez, du moins, un minimum de conscience, fais ce que je te dis.

\- Je me passerais bien de tes conseils, merci !

\- Comme tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ! Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la rousse commença à partir vers l'endroit d'où elle était arrivée. Elle se stoppa pourtant et, sans se retourner, rajouta :

\- Oh ! Encore une chose. Si je serais toi, je me préparais d'avances aux horribles choses qui vont pas tarder à t'arriver, pas seulement des atrocités venant d'Emi mais du lycée lui-même. Beaucoup d'élèves risquerait sûrement de s'en prendre à toi.

Elle ricana d'un rire jaune face à sa réplique et tourna la tête vers nous en levant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins, tu sais dans quoi tu t'es embarqué ? Ça j'en doutes fort !

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire mais je ne répondis rien, je me contentai juste de regarder son dos. Elle venait de reprendre son chemin.

Toujours le sourire au lèvres, je sentais au fond de moi que cette année allait être très différente de celles dont j'avais pris l'habitude.

\- Ce petit nouveau est un battant et il ne va sûrement pas se laisser faire par les filles. Vous l'avez vu dans ses yeux, cette lueur de défi, ça me plais bien ça ! Peut-être qu'il sera le première personne à s'opposer à elles ! S'exclama Nam Joon.

\- Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on va connaître une année et une existence très dure à partir de maintenant ! Certifia JungKook.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment tout ça va se dérouler ! RitTaeHyung en se frottant les mains.

Alors, ce chapitre ?

Sinon le prochain s'est pour la semaine prochaine.


End file.
